Disposable wiping articles are well known in the art. Such wiping articles typically have a substrate which includes one or more materials or layers. The substrate can be pre-moistened with a wetting agent prior to use, or alternatively, can be combined with a liquid at the point of use of the article. Pre-moistened wiping articles are also referred to as "wet wipes" and "towelettes."
Desirable features of such wiping articles include texture, caliper (thickness) and bulk (volume per unit weight). A relatively high value of texture is desirable for aiding in cleaning of surfaces. Wipe structures that result in increased texture upon wetting are particularly beneficial. Such structures may be achieved by utilizing multiple layers having differential wet extensibility. One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,735 issued Sep. 4, 1984 to Trokhan. However, increased texture does. not necessarily produce increased caliper. Relatively high values of caliper and bulk are desirable for providing volume in the article for receiving and containing liquids.
In addition to physical features such as texture, caliper, and bulk, other desirable properties of a wiping article include its propensity to create foam, its ability to maintain directional fluid flow, and its strength. For example, when used as a facial wipe, certain lotions or cleansers may be used with the wipe, and it would be desirable to generate a lather with the wipe. When used with a hard surface cleaner, for example on kitchen countertops, it would be desirable for the wipe to help produce sudsing of the detergent or surfactant. For entrapment of dirt, grime, and the like, it would be helpful if the wipe had the built-in ability to capture dirt, much like a filter. For all wiping tasks, particularly wet wiping, improved wet strength is beneficial. Wet strength is especially important for scrubbing applications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article that exhibits increased texture and bulk upon wetting.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article having a propensity to aid in generation of foam, suds, or lather in applications involving cleansers, detergents, lotions, and the like.
Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article having a propensity to aid in entrapment of dirt, grime, and the like, upon wiping.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a disposable wiping article which has improved wet strength in wet wiping applications.